hit the lights
by a cold day in december
Summary: "I just want to write songs that mean something, Austin." She says passionately. / Austin and Ally talk about the importance of songs. Auslly. Random drabble/oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **The characters you recognize here are not mine, never have been, and never will be. I make no profit from this and I'll put them back where I found them when I'm done, promise. :-)

**Warnings:** None really, is kissing a warning? haha.

**Summary: **"I just want to write songs that _mean something,_ Austin." She says passionately. / Austin and Ally talk about the importance of songs. Auslly. Random drabble/oneshot.

**A/N: **Written after hearing 'hit the lights' by Selena Gomez. I really like the song, but yeah. You'll get my point in a minute.

**Please excuse any spelling errors. Thanks.**

* * *

**hit the lights**

* * *

:::

"Ally, why do you write such sad songs?"

It was a simple question really. Not one that should've bothered her so much. She looked at him as if to say, _are you ready for a rant?_ And he just smiled a little crookedly, almost saying, _well, if you must._

"I just want to write songs that _mean something,_ Austin." She says passionately. He looks at her a little blankly, and she sighs, knowing he doesn't understand. "I want everyone to be able to relate, everyone to feel the same."

"I don't get it." He says simply, scratching the back of his neck.

"You hear people write these songs, about taking chances and dreams and _yes_ that's good, fine, whatever." Ally says. "But most of them are about spending the money you saved for college on something stupid to _'live in the moment' _or telling the guy you've liked for months that you really like him."

"And you see, that's where singers go wrong. Because they have all the money to do whatever they want. And they've got so many people who like them; that the person they like _will_ like them back." Austin nods, sort of understanding her.

"People in real life can't relate. They don't want to spend their savings on a _'trip to vegas' _and they certainly won't tell their crush that they've liked them for so long because they're afraid of rejection."

Ally stops and catches her breath, smiling a little.

"Even the songs I write for you. I try to keep them about things everyone can relate to, like feelings, because that's easier than material objects or silly dreams that regular, average people cannot achieve, and I mean that in the nicest way possible."

"I never really thought about it like that." Austin says slowly.

"Yeah, well." She says by way of explanation. "You and me— We might actually have a shot at this thing, and as long as I'm your song writer I'm going to make my songs mean something. To me, and to other people. Whether they are slow, fast, happy, sad— whatever."

She sits down on the piano bench then, and silently slides her finger across the keys, humming a nameless tune. Austin sits down next to her, shoulders touching and thighs brushing.

"What would I do without you." He says to her.

It's not really question.

"Well I'm not going anywhere if you're not." She says in reply, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"_There's no way I could make it without you, do it without you, be here without you._" He sings quietly to her. "We wrote those lyrics together remember? It's about the only song I actually helped you on." This earns him a smile. "I meant it then and I mean it now."

"Ditto." Ally says in reply.

"But seriously, without you, I couldn't be grounded. I'd probably turn into some fame hungry idiot."

"Don't say that." Ally says quietly. "I'm pretty sure you were a nice guy before you met me."

"Not _as_ nice." He says. Ally hopes his smile isn't as bitter as she thinks it is.

"Oh shut up. You'd be brilliant, with or without me."

"No, that would be you." Austin laughs. "I need you Als."

This is one of those time when Austin really is the sweetest guy on earth, and Ally wonders how she got lucky enough for him to say these things to her.

"You're the best." She says, because, well, he is.

"You're better." His face is almost challenging as he says it.

"I probably won't win this argument, but you are amazing." Ally says, with an air of finality to her voice.

The room stays silent for a little while, and the two of them stay sitting next to each other. A hundred and one things are racing through Ally's mind, but Austin breaks her chain of thought as he speaks.

"So is the guy you've liked for months then?" He says to Ally and is met with a confused stare. "Before, you used the example of telling a guy you liked him, and you were talking about being able to relate. I know you're saving up for college, so you must be able to relate to the guy thing too."

Ally looks nervous. "Otherwise you wouldn't have said it." Austin finishes after a beat.

"It doesn't matter." Ally says, her tone dejected.

"Of course it does." Is Austin's instant reply.

"What would you do if I said it was you?" he can almost hear her voice shaking, but the comment doesn't really surprise him. How did Ally expect him to be friends with her for two years _and not fall for her_?

I mean, has she _heard_ the things he says to her.

He practically worships the ground she walks on.

"I would say, that's brilliant, because I feel the same."

Her smiles is wide, a brilliant grin showing her teeth. She wonders how he expected her to be friends with him and not fall for his good looks, his charm, _him_ in general.

"Good." Is all she says and then she kisses him, softly and sweetly on the lips and Austin wonders whether she can hear his erratic heartbeat.

They pull away when they run out air, all breathless and bright eyed. Ally's cheeks are red and Austin's grinning that lopsided grin that Ally loves.

"Come alive, let the moment take you..." Austin sings softly.

"Lose control tonight." Ally sings back. "Exactly the type of song I was talking about. It is catchy though."

Austin just laughs and leans in for another kiss.

He hopes she'll always be there to keep him grounded.

* * *

**A/N: **Bad ending, I really don't know what that was. Not my best, I know, I'm going to bed now.

- Sophie.


End file.
